User talk:AngryNoahs
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:AngryNoahs page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 00:58, 18 July 2012 sup its me janemba not much AngryNoahs 03:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Let's go to chat? I am here. Rockman no Costancy/Megaman has a seizure 07:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Just go to chat by clicking: "Join The Chat" with a speech bubble onto it. To post a comment, just press enter, i'll be awaiting, or just go here: http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Sorry. I'm sorry, but you're messing up our articles a bit, putting low quality pictures when the pictures themselfs are already good. Just edit the articles by rewording them at least, or find better quality photos. Who Are You? 20:19, July 18, 2012 (UTC)AngryNoahs He's Dchan250, one of the admins of this wiki. He forgot his signature. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 20:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) So That Means He Hates My Edits? AngryNoahs 20:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Why are some of the newcomers to this Wiki so lacking in common sense? No. Dchan doesn't "hate" your edits, he never said he hated them. He said that you're messing the articles up a bit and adding and image to the infobox that's lower quality than the one that's previously there. 21:17, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I Have A Question - If You Keep Editing And Deleting Spongebob Articles, Why Don't You Have A Spongebob Char In Your Roster? AngryNoahs 21:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Editing and DELETING? I haven't deleted any SpongeBob articles, so WTH are you on about? Oh...and what you're saying is that in order to edit an article, you need to have that character in your roster? Well thank goodness you're not an admin around here -_- I don't have a SpongeBob character in my roster, because I just don't. Does that answer your question? 23:28, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes. When I Meant Deleting, I Ment Like SB Spongebob By Pinkiepie11. Sorry.--AngryNoahs 00:00, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't recall there ever being an SB SpongeBob page, let alone deleting it. 08:14, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Reply Look, it may say bad, but I alredy tested your "characters", and they just the same as the oiginal version. Trust me, I already tested Patrick. What exactly did you edit to them? Dchan250 21:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Patrick: Made Him Bigger And Made His Attacks A Tiny Bit Stronger Spongebob: Resized Him And Added Winquotes AngryNoahs 21:21, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Well you should have at least made more major differences, like say, give Patrick MvC Hitsparks or give SpongeBob new moves, not just physical edits. Dchan250 21:27, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright, where is the damn sprites i requested? DON'T TELL ME IT'S NOT DONE! Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! 08:48, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Anwser Your link to your SpongeBob and Patrick is still there. It's just tells that you have edit the characters you made. I didn't delete the link. Oh, and drama posts are bad to the wikia community. Dchan250 (talk) 23:42, July 27, 2012 (UTC) DoodleBob Pic That picture was fine already. It's official, just look at SpongeBob SquarePants wiki, you'll know I mean. Remember what I said eariler, don't change the pic if it's already good. Dchan250 (talk) 01:47, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but i cannot,i do not have any f**king account in DeviantART i deleted the char accidentaly also WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?AngryNoahs (talk) 00:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) i deleted it accidentaly AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'VE BEEN WAITING TO PLAY IT!!!!!! this time i palleteswapped crows´s spongebob,but,can you share your 4shared with me,or then,no doodlebob for you because i cannot upload him EDIT = i got mediafire,im fixing portraits,also,when i edited it,the sprites resized they are big,also sorry,but i could not make spongebob as a striker,he just got mecha-bob,patrick and gary as strikers because its a edit of doug1105´s spongebob Can I PLEASE Have The Link? 01:21, August 10, 2012 (UTC)AngryNoahs (talk) i am uploading it,go look the doodlebob article when you see it is edited hey can you please make a video of doodlebob and spongebob vs kyle and kenny? go look the doodlebob article,im done with him I Tried Him. You Did NOTHING To Him! AngryNoahs (talk) 01:51, August 10, 2012 (UTC) its a palleteswap theres different portraits,all i can do is palleteswap,im sorry if you wanted one from scratch,the only thing i changed in sprites are that he is gray Here's What You Need To Do: Turn His Body And Pants White Turn His Eye Pupils White Remove Sounds. AngryNoahs (talk) 01:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) i will do that later,also didnt you read? it is a beta,in the end of september you will get a better version spongebob will be sure in my project it is from my own anime,spongebob appears as a hero hey noahs i need ideas,i cant support these ponies chars anymore,they are very crappy,can you give me ideas of wich palleteswaps i can do? i wanted to do pooka,but i can just do palleteswap How About Symbiote Spongebob? It's A Pattleswap Of Spongebob With Evil Sounds. Nice idea i will do it after i finish with my other wips.im working on tambourine right now, here is the order tambourine pac-devil derpy hooves symbiote spongebob doodlebob v2 Could you make symbiote rotom? i like your symbiote characters :) rotom squad deploy! (talk) 17:35, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Bad new : tambourine gets black in game,thats all theiransonic´s cause,he wasted his and my time doing a f**king hate character,he thinks im a clock,i cant wait these 999 until the character is finished,i hope if my friend diegojosexl does it bad new : i cant do it when i try to put the eyes red,the pant goes red hey can you be symbiote spongebob in my website? ????AngryNoahs (talk) 04:40, August 10, 2012 (UTC) change your picture into symbiote spongebob´s sprite in my site (i liked that guy) dude can you give me every south park chars in mediafire or 4shared please also,if you like my doodlebob add me to your favorite creators I see. I saw that you worked with someone else and made a DoodleBob together. Look at my blog. It has DoodoleBob sprites you can use to make DoodleBob.http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dchan250/DoodleBob_from_Fighter_Factory Hope this is useful. Dchan250 (talk) 06:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I DO Like The Sprites.AngryNoahs (talk) 15:18, August 10, 2012 (UTC) about chatting indeed,but in mugen database or thegreattorbie Oh thanks, i'll work them someday if i have all the sprites and sounds ready. Do more animation sprites by checking the animation actions expect the special, supers and hypers on any character in fighter factory, and it will be enough, you will also do the sprite sheet, so it will be used for the palette. Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 09:52, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, i can't do the alternate palettes, because every char i'm making does not have a alternate pallete, just only the main pallete, anyways, can you do the rest of the sprite's actions? Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 10:39, August 16, 2012 (UTC) it was it was rageshenlong, tell your REAL age. Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 19:46, August 17, 2012 (UTC) No, I Don't Tell Personal Information. AngryNoahs (talk) 19:53, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Then your still underage, and a traitor. Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 20:19, August 17, 2012 (UTC) How Am I A Traitor? AngryNoahs (talk) 20:38, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I can't believe he hates you because of your age. That is just stupid. Just because you're young (You're probably older than 12), doesn't mean your immature. I'm 13, and I have good grammar, while people who are like older than my age have bad grammar. '-Gordon' Link to your AYBAYBAYDOG1 sandbag? He needs to show it. Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 20:52, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm Not Giving It To You Because You Hate Me. By The Way, It's Private. AngryNoahs (talk) 20:59, August 17, 2012 (UTC) IAMTORBIE said he can't live without your AYBAYBAYDOG1 sandbag. Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 21:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Too Bad, You And RageShenlong Have Been Being Mean To Me. AngryNoahs (talk) 21:07, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I don't always give up, but i may spriteswap the sandbag too with AYBAYBAYDOG1, since maybe i can spriteswap now. Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 21:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I Will Give It To You And RageShenlong IF You Stop Being Mean To Me. how us stopped. Mins ago i heard him mostly he doesn't care of you, i think he stopped meaning to you meanwhile i was in our chat, and maybe i stop even meaning at you in here, and he's a little sad because he doesn't have a sandbag of AYBAYBAYDOG1, that's the news. Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 21:15, August 17, 2012 (UTC) If That Means You're Nice Now, Go Here. Thank you. Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 21:25, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I have telled him that you've subscribed to him, and he said nope, he's still your traitor, we are sorry about that, but i got that AYBAYBAYDOG1 sandbag. Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 23:04, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Does That Mean YOU Hate Me? --AngryNoahs (talk) 23:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Half, due that i got your chars. Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 23:25, August 17, 2012 (UTC) NOTE:To Make Punching Bags, You Should Spriteswap The Burger King Logo Or The Viacom Logo Char. They Only Need 3 Sprites. -AngryNoahs (talk) 23:29, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes i know, i'll get the Viacom logo. Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! (talk) 23:31, August 17, 2012 (UTC) You Should Make A Pinkie Pie Punching Bag For Mugen. -AngryNoahs (talk) 23:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Your question on my talk page. I have MUGEN 1.0 and I love Doug1105's creations, I have a lot of them. Oh. AngryNoahs (talk) 21:07, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's me, Alessiofuffa3, i have moved to this account, due to losing my password. Finn is my favourite. (talk) 18:31, August 23, 2012 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS GO TO MY WIKIA All hail the best, casinolizardsplace (talk) 19:01, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Marshmallow Marshmallow is pretty average. the character only attacks by a radical smile and has one hyper (which I don't see on the character itself) a laser beam, plus runnning by Derpy is an awkward subject. But keep going, your doing good Hey Can you send me Derpy Hooves? Gotta get fast. (talk) 16:31, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Here: http://www.mediafire.com/?atbgjarn4gb4kvl AngryNoahs (talk) 19:42, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dude Can u give me the link for Marshmallow when your done with it? Rapthemonkey (talk) 21:14, April 6, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 Spappy Can you give me the ASDF Movie guy? he's not on the website.